Destinos Cruzados
by Miia F
Summary: Bella, tinha só 15 anos quando um incêndio a fez fugir do orfanato onde morava, com duas crianças a tira-colo teve que aprender a viver não como adolescente, mas como uma adulta tendo que lidar com responsabilidades.
1. Prólogo

Eu via as chamas se alastrando por todo o lugar. Algumas partes do orfanato estavam caindo e várias crianças estavam presas. Eu podia ouvir seus gritos de terror, podia ouvir as madres pedindo para que ficássemos calmos, mas eu apenas ouvia. Meus olhos percorriam cada canto daquela sala. Minha irmã menor estava em algum lugar e eu não podia deixar nada acontecer a ela, era minha única família agora. Ignorando os gritos e pedidos para que não saíssemos de onde estávamos, eu pulei de onde estava e subi as escadas, tendo o cuidado de não me queimar. O cheiro da fumaça estava começando a me afetar e eu pensava em como Anne estaria, ela tinha só quatro anos. Corri ainda mais e quando cheguei no andar onde os menores estavam, vasculhei cada canto até encontrá-la. Encolhida em um canto ao lado de uma cômoda, seu pequeno corpo coberto apenas pela fina camisola e uma jaqueta grossa por causa do frio que estava antes do incêndio. Quando me viu, seus pequeninos olhos azuis, como os de mamãe, ganharam um brilho além dos das lágrimas. Ela correu a mim e sem nenhuma palavra nos levei até o outro lado do quarto. Para poder fugir dali ainda teríamos de passar pelo berçário, não seria difícil, ninguém mais estava lá, os bebês tinham sido os primeiros a serem socorridos. Ao tentar passar pela porta, vi a madeira que estava em cima cair a centímetros de mim, segurei Anne com mais força e tentei abafar seu grito. Se alguém nos pegasse, poderíamos ser separadas e mandadas para diferentes orfanatos.

– Anne, amor. Escute, atrás daquela porta. - apontei para a porta que tinha do outro lado do berçário. - Tem uma escada que leva até os fundos do orfanato, quero que você corra, esquece de mim, só corre. - ela chorou.

– Não vou deixar você. - eu sorri.

– Não vai, vou estar logo atrás, prometo, mas quero que corra e não olhe para traz, caso... caso eu não consiga sair, você tenta ficar junto com as crianças que já estão lá fora. - a contra gosto, ela assentiu, começamos a andar com cuidado, qualquer passo em falso poderia nos matar. Mas então eu parei.

No maio de tantos berços queimados, tinha um, apenas um com um bebê dentro._Deus haviam esquecido um._

Sem pensar duas vezes, eu passei por todo aquele fogo e peguei a pequena criança, eu sabia quem era, tinha chego ao orfanato a pouco tempo. A enrolei em meu casaco e voltei a andar, dessa vez com pressa. Anne já estava na porta, e sorriu quando meu viu, mas ficou confusa quando me viu com alguma coisa nos braços. Não a deixei falar, com pé, empurrei o vidro que nos separava da escada, quando fiz um buraco grande o bastante para passarmos, fiz Anne descer primeiro, logo depois, eu desci, com aquele bebê no colo. Quando chegamos no chão, eu não pude acreditar que estávamos vivas. Corri o máximo que pude. E parei em frente a uma praça.

Anne sentou ao meu lado, abraçando as pequenas perninhas.

– O que vamos fazer agora?

– Eu não sei.

– Porque você pegou esse bebê? – e então eu olhei para baixo. O bebê em meu colo tinha pouco mais de seis meses, era uma menina linda que eu havia ajudado a cuidar quando chegou no orfanato. Tinha olhos verdes e cabelos num tom de loiro muito lindo, branquinha como a neve, e tinha também uma manchinha abaixo do queixo, quase imperceptível, mas estava ali. A chamávamos de Krissy. Não havia respostas para aquela pergunta. Eu apenas não podia deixá-la lá. Eles não entrariam mais naquele quarto e a bebê morreria queimada, era cruel demais.

– Ela... ela é bem pequena, não podia deixá-la sozinha, e... se voltarmos para devolver, vão nos pegar e nos mandar para orfanatos diferentes. – Anne me encarou, os pequenos olhos assustados.

– Eu não quero ficar longe de você.

– E não vai amor, não vai, eu prometo.

Eu só não sabia se poderia cumprir aquilo, tinha apenas 15 anos e uma responsabilidade grande demais. Eram duas crianças agora, minha vida teria um rumo totalmente diferente, as duvidas me matavam e eu tinha medo do futuro próximo. No entanto, quando senti os braços de Anne a minha volta, contornando meu pescoço, e o bebê agarrar minha roupa, eu tive certeza de que as coisas dariam certas. Porque _eu_faria dar certo.


	2. Capítulo Um

Desliguei a luz do quarto das meninas e fui pro meu. Estava noite e muito, muito frio. Parecia que ia chover e eu ainda precisava fechar a janela da sala. Andei pelo corredor que separava os quartos da sala e logo pus minhas mãos para frente e puxei a janela. Eram dez da noite ainda e eu não sentia sono, por isso me sentei no sofá, em frente a ele havia um porta retrato de Anne e Krissy. Foi tirada no fim do ano passado quando Anne tinha seis anos e Krissy dois. As duas riam e se abraçavam, era bem bonito, considerando o jardim que tinha atrás dela. Quando olhei para aquela foto, automaticamente me lembrei de tudo o que passamos até chegarmos aqui.

Logo após sair do orfanato e sentar naquela praça, eu procurei um telefone publico e liguei para a única pessoa que eu conhecia e sabia que era de confiança em Port Angeles: Jacob Black.

Ele era filho de um grande amigo de meus pais e quando eles me morreram eu gravei o numero de seu celular quando ele disse que qualquer coisa era só eu ligar, na época achei que aquilo era uma coisa boba, mas depois fiquei agradecida por ter uma memória boa e conseguir decorar os números.

O celular chamava e chamava e ninguém atendia, quando atendeu e começou a tocar aquela musica de chamada a cobrar, desligaram, tentei não dizer nenhum palavrão perto de Anne, tentei mais duas vezes, e na terceira, atenderam.

– Olha aqui, seja lá que for, da para parar com...

– Jacob. – interrompi, com um suspiro de alivio.

– Quem fala?

– Isabella. Isabella Swan. – ele murmurou um "ahh" confuso antes de perguntar.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – você nem imagina quantas. Balancei a cabeça.

– Eu... preciso da sua ajuda, por vir me buscar? Eu e Anne? Prometo te explicar tudo se nos ajudar.

– Tudo... tudo bem, me diz onde vocês estão. – eu busquei loucamente por algum lugar que pudesse servir de ponto de referencia para onde estávamos, tirando a praça, eu encontrei uma farmácia de nome bem incomum, disse a ele, disse também que ficava perto de uma praça.

– Sei onde fica, em dez minutos eu chego ai, cuidado, Bella. Está noite, tome cuidado.

– Certo. Obrigada. – eu não tive respostas, a chamada já havia sido finalizada, me virei para Anne, que quase dormia sentada com Krissy no colo, cheguei perto e peguei a bebê, beijei o topo da cabeça de Anne e a trouxe para mais perto.

– Vai ficar tudo bem, amor. Eu tenho certeza. – ela assentiu, sonolenta. Não muito tempo depois, um carro todo preto parou a nossa frente, primeiro eu senti medo, e se não fosse Jacob? E se fosse alguém que pudesse nos fazer mal? Meus medos passaram quando um moreno alto saiu do carro. Instantaneamente eu soube que era Jacob, eu o vi a alguns meses atrás no enterro e sabia reconhecê-lo.

– Bella? – eu sorri.

– Oi. – sua próxima pergunta foi bem previsível.

– De quem é esse bebê. – e então eu contei tudo para ela, tudo, o incêndio no orfanato, minha idéia de fugir, o bebê no meio de tanto fogo, exatamente tudo. E, também, a minha idéia de cuidar dela.

– Entrem no carro. – pediu, nós entramos, Anne assim que sentou num banco mais confortável e quente adormeceu, Krissy abriu os olhos quando me remexi muito mas logo ficou confortável demais para ficar acordada.

Jacob começou a dirigir.

– Você é realmente louca. – isso me fez sorrir um pouco.

– Obrigada?

– Como vai cuidar dessas crianças? – eu suspirei.

– Preciso da sua ajuda para isso. – ele me encarou, me encarou muito, muito chocado. – NÃO. Não preciso da sua ajuda para cuidar delas.

– Então para que? – ignorei sua pergunta.

– Para onde está nos levando?

– Minha casa, precisam dormir um pouco. – assenti. – Vai me falar?

– Meus pais tem uma casa em uma cidade perto daqui. Forks. Queria que me levasse para lá e... e...

– E...?

– E falsificasse alguns documentos. Preciso de uma identidade que diga que tenho 18 anos, certidão de nascimento e um documento que comprove que eu tenho a guarda delas. – convencer Jacob a isso foi mais difícil que pensei. Chegamos na casa dele e ele logo nos mostrou um quarto, como Anne estava adormecida, ele a pegou no colo, mas logo acordou, estranhando, ele ofereceu algo para ela comer, me deixou preparar um lanche.

– Posso segurar a bebê enquanto faz isso. – assenti, passando-lhe Krissy.

Ele me mostrou onde ficava a comida e mandou eu ficar a vontade. Fiz um copo de leite e sanduíche para Anne, ela comeu com gosto e depois, pediu para dormir, Jacob levou ela ao mesmo quarto de quando chegamos.

– Bella. – chamou, antes que eu saísse, voltei para perto da cama.

– O que foi, amor? – sua mãozinha foi para o meu rosto.

– Vai ficar tudo bem mesmo? – senti uma dor no peito ao ouvir aquilo. Ela estava com medo do que poderia acontecer com a gente, mas eu tinha de acalmá-la.

– Vai amor, vai dar tudo certo. – ela sorriu.

– Obrigada.

– Pelo que?

– Por cuidar tão bem de mim, eu te amo. – murmurou, com os olhos se fechando.

– Também te amo. – beijei sua testa, e sai dali.

Voltei para a sala onde encontrei Jacob com Krissy no colo, era estranho ver ele – tão grande – segurando ela, tão pequena.

– Ela dormiu?

– Aham.

– Acho, acho que esse bebê ta com fome. Mas, não tenho nada que ela possa comer.

– Tem aqueles biscoitos salgados? Umas bolachas quadradas e finas? – ele riu dos detalhes que eu dei.

– Tenho. Pode dar a ela, mas ela come?

– Não, quero dizer, eu esmago ela com o leite e ela come.

– Que nojo. – rolei os olhos e fui para a cozinha junto com ele, Jacob me deu o pacote de bolacha e eu esmaguei junto com o leite, peguei Krissy no colo e a sentei, de pouquinho em pouquinho, ela comeu tudo. Depois que dormiu, eu pude conversar com Jacob, ele concordou em me ajudar com tudo que eu precisasse, só ficou em duvida em relação aos documentos falsos.

No outro dia, bem cedo, nós fomos de carro até Forks, quando chegamos em frente da nossa casa eu me senti mal, meus pais gostavam tanto daquela cidade, daquela casa. Eu sentia falta deles, antes daquele maldito acidente aéreo era tudo tão perfeito para mim.

Tivemos que quase derrubar a porta, já que não tínhamos a chave, lá dentro pude ver toda a mobília de antes, aquela era tipo uma casa de férias para os meus pais e por isso ela estava toda mobiliada. Não era de luxo, mas seria perfeita para mim e as meninas. Tinha só um andar, dois quartos, um banheiro, cozinha, sala e a garagem. Tinha um pátio muito bonito pro fundo, seria perfeito para esse nosso recomeço.

Lembro de como foi difícil os primeiros dias que ficamos sozinhas. Jacob teve que ir embora e me obrigou a aceitar um dinheiro para comprar roupas e comida. Aquele dinheiro foi o suficiente para nos manter enquanto eu não achava uma creche para elas e um trabalho para mim. Não sei como, apenas Deus, porque no dia em que eu tive a resposta de que elas estavam aceitas na creche, eu consegui o emprego no supermercado.

Lembro muito bem daquele dia, eu cheguei em casa sorrindo feito uma boba, as meninas estavam comigo – e quase todo mundo me olhava torto por ter um bebê nos braços e segurando outra pela mão –, Anne era a única que podia entender alguma coisa mas mesmo assim foi um mistério para ela tanta felicidade, eu dormi bem naquele dia, muito bem, como a muito tempo não dormia. Quando amanheceu, Anne não entendeu o porque de levantar cedo, mas não reclamou. Eu me vesti, e fui com elas para a creche. O bom de morar em uma cidade pequena, era que não era muito estranho você andar a pé. Doeu em mim quando tive de deixá-las, mas eu sabia que era para o bem delas, foi pior ainda passar Krissy para os braços de outra mulher, havia vários outros bebês ali, bem cuidados por sinal. Com a carteira de identidade falsa e a de motorista também, não foi difícil conseguir comprar um carro, com meu segundo salário eu consegui comprar uma picape, ela era bem antiga, mas funcionava bem. Isso ajudou. Com o passar do tempo, as coisas foram se ajeitando, e aqui estava eu agora, na _minha_casa, com um emprego digno – um ano e pouco depois eu sai do supermercado porque um estúdio de fotografia tinha acabado de abrir na cidade e precisavam de uma secretaria, o salário era melhor e depois de uma entrevista o emprego era meu – e conseguindo cuidar das minhas meninas. Krissy, meses depois de estar comigo, começou a falar, e eu me surpreendi quando ela me chamou de mãe. Eu chorei naquele dia, feito uma bobona, e era assim que ela me chamava ainda, com 3 anos de idade, era uma criança linda. Como Anne, que ficava cada vez mais impossível, com seus 7 anos, dizia que podia tomar conta de si sozinha, que não precisava mais de mim, me dizia que era para mim sair e arrumar um namorado que eu estava precisando. Eu só ria.

Um barulho fez eu virar para em direção ao corredor atrás de mim. Era Anne, que esfregava os olhos com força e lambia os lábios.

– O que foi, amor? – perguntei. Ela chegou mais perto de mim e deitou no meu colo.

– To com sede, esqueci de levar minha garrafinha de água pro quarto.

– Ah... vai deitar que eu levo para você. – ela assentiu, mas não se mexeu, levantei e a coloquei onde eu estava sentada, fui até a cozinha e peguei a garrafa com água da geladeira. Voltei para a sala e parei ao lado de Anne.

– Amor, eu não consigo mais com você no colo, levanta, vem. – ela levantou, mas apoiou seu peso em meu corpo, o que não adiantou muita coisa.

Entramos no quarto e eu a ajudei a deitar na cama, ela bebeu a água e deixou a garrafa do lado da cama, ao lado, vi a cama de Krissy, e lá estava ela, toda encolhida. A quase um ano ela deixou de dormir comigo, estava ficando grandinha e eu achei melhor acostumá-la a dormir na cama desde cedo. No começo foi difícil, quase toda a madrugada ela fugia pro meu quarto. Mas depois acostumou.

Dei um beijo em cada uma e fui para o meu quarto, totalmente vencida pelo sono deitei na cama e dormi.

(...)

– Mãaaaae. – abri os olhos, assustada. A voz de Kris estava bem perto de mim e descobri o porque logo depois, ela estava quase em cima de mim, na cama.

– O que... o que foi? – ela sorriu, os olhos verdes brilhando e o cabelo dourado e com cachos todo bagunçado.

– Nada, é que eu to com fome.

– Ahh... Kris. Você não podia simplesmente pegar um biscoito no armário? É domingo e eu queria tanto dormir. – ela fez uma cara, aquela carinha que me fazia sentir culpada por não dar o que ela queria.

– Mas eu quero leite. E eu não alcanço.

– Ta bom. – resmunguei, empurrando as cobertas para o lado.

Levantei e preparei o café de Anne também, ela ainda dormia. Deixei Krissy comendo e assistindo desenho na sala e voltei para o quarto, não demorou muito e eu voltei a dormir.

(...)

– O que vão querer para o almoço? – questionei.

Estávamos as três atiradas no chão, nenhuma com a mínima vontade para levantar, mas estava ficando tarde e elas tinham de almoçar, só que, a chuva que caia do lado de fora não ajudava em nada com o animo.

– Hum... faz macarrão? Eu amo macarrão, o que acha Kris?

– É, macarrão. – falou, mexendo a cabeça de um jeito engraçado e olhando para mim com cara de obvio.

– Ta bom, então o prato de hoje será MACARRÃO.

– EBAAA! – gritaram juntas.

Fui para a cozinha, quando a comida estava quase pronta pedi para que Anne arrumasse a mesa. Fiz um suco de laranja e pus em cima da mesa, com a comida pronta, servi as duas, me servi e sentamos. Estávamos começando a comer quando ouvi uma batida na porta.

– Eu vou. – murmurou Anne. Mas Krissy, nada curiosa, colocou as pantufas e saiu correndo atrás. Ouvi a porta abrindo e depois o grito das duas.

– TIO JAKE.

**-xx-**

**Voltei cedo né? Quero postar todos os capítulos que tenho dessa história logo, agradeço por todos que comentaram, uns verdadeiros fofos.**

**Talvez mais tarde ou amanha eu volte com mais. Beijos!**


	3. Capítulo Dois

POV. Edward

A alguns anos atrás, eu tinha uma namorada, nada muito fora do comum para um cara de 21 anos como eu. Eu era jovem, confesso que também bonito, e tinha algo que várias delas gostavam: Dinheiro.

Mas esse nem de longe é o fato mais importante. A quase quatro anos, minha ultima namorada, Tanya, engravidou. Ela tinha 18 anos na época e foi totalmente contra a gravidez, mas decidiu levá-la até o final quando eu disse que lhe pagaria um bom dinheiro se cuidasse bem do meu bebê por nove meses e que poderia sumir e nunca mais voltar, me deixando assim, com meu filho.

Por todo o período de gestação eu a ouvi reclamar, que estava gorda demais, que aquele bastardinho estava apenas roubando seu corpo, eu fingia não ouvir, fazia todas as vontades dela e não via a hora de que meu bebê nascesse para poder me livrar dela.

Então o dia do parto chegou, foi um parto normal bem difícil, eu estava estudando para ser obstetra e tinha alguma experiência em partos. Acompanhei tudo de perto, mas o dia após o nascimento da minha menina – minha menina linda e totalmente igual a mim, a menina que seria só minha e que me completaria pelo resto da vida – o meu pesadelo começou.

A segurei no colo assim que nasceu, seus olhos, ao sentir meu toque, logo se abriram e se mostraram de um verde incrível, como os meus, porém mais brilhantes. A pele bem clarinha, deixava a mostra uma manchinha logo abaixo do queixo, um charme. Mas ai eu cometi o erro de deixar Tanya sozinha com ela e ir para casa tomar um banho, o que eu fui obrigado por não agüentava de cansado e precisava estar inteiro para minha filha. Quando cheguei ao hospital, meia hora depois, encontrei com Tanya, dizendo que tinha dado um jeito em tudo, que agora poderíamos ser felizes, apenas nós dois, como tudo deveria ser. Corri para a maternidade, e nada da minha filha, Tanya me disse que o pessoal do orfanato já a tinha levado. Eu fiquei perdido. Que merda de orfanato ela falava? Minha família, por morar em outro pais, demorou para chegar, e quando chegaram, o caus já havia se instalado, os pais de Tanya disseram que ela tinha feito o certo. Que acabar com as nossas vidas não era bom, um bebê não seria bom. E então, desde aquele maldito dia, a quase quatro anos, eu procuro pela minha filha, que eu deixei escapar por entre meus dedos, me correndo por dentro sem saber se ela esta bem, passando trabalho, recebendo amor ou não.

Tanya foi embora logo depois que eu disse que a odiava, que só não a espancava porque não era de meu feitio bater em vadias sem coração. Meus pais logo que chagaram da Espanha ficaram horrorizados com o que ela tinha feito com a própria filha. Eles ficaram comigo todo o tempo que eu precisei e se recusaram a voltar para a Espanha quando eu disse que ficaria. Então se mudaram para os Estados Unidos, minha irmã mais nova, Alice, veio com eles, e disse que mataria Tanya caso a visse. Mas isso não aconteceu, e agora, quase quatro anos depois, eu estava voltando para a minha cidade natal junto com minha família, buscava um pouco de paz e respostas dos vários detetives que contratei. Mas até que alguma coisa acontecesse, eu esperaria, e ocuparia minha cabeça com trabalho em _Forks._

POV. Bella

– Meninas, por favor, venham comer, a comida logo vai esfriar. – mas elas não me deram ouvidos, estavam concentradas demais nos presentes que Jacob havia trazido para elas para me ouvirem. – Jake. Eu odeio você. – ele riu, me ignorando.

– Mãe, olha só o que o tio Jake me deu. – ela correu para o meu lado para me mostrar a gargantilha de ouro que ganhara, nela tinha um "K" como pingente. Era realmente bonita.

– Que linda, amor. Agora, como se diz ao tio Jake?

– Obrigada, tio. – murmurou, sem tirar os olhos da gargantilha. Logo Anne também estava ao meu lado, e me mostrava uma mesma gargantilha, porém com o "A" todo trabalhado em ouro branco. Jacob nunca, jamais perderia a mania de trazer presentes caros toda vez que viesse visitá-las. Enquanto as meninas ainda olhavam para os outros presentes – uma boneca para cada uma –, Jacob sentou perto de mim no sofá.

– Ainda não consigo me acostumar com ela te chamando de mãe. Você contou que não...

– Sim. – interrompi, sabendo o que ele me perguntaria. – Ela sabe que não nasceu da minha barriga. – rolei os olhos, lembrando da explicação que dava a Krissy sempre que me perguntava o porque de não ter olhos e cabelos como o meu e o de Anne, ela, dentre nós três, era a mais loirinha.

– Estão tão grandes. Quando foi a ultima vez que estive aqui? – perguntou.

– Deixa eu ver, a três semanas? – ele riu.

– Parece uma eternidade. Vou começar a vir com mais freqüência. Mas me diga, como andam as coisas por aqui? – antes de responder, obriguei as duas a irem almoçar, fazendo caras e bocas, elas sentaram de volta a seus lugares na mesa. Fiquei mais alguns minutos na sala com Jacob.

– Vai bem. Anne começou a escola ano passado, como você sabe, e Krissy ainda esta na creche, de manha eu as deixo na escola e vou trabalhar, a tarde elas ainda tem aulas, o que é perfeito para mim já que trabalho em dois turnos. Quando chego em casa com elas, ajudo Anne nos deveres, dou banho nas duas, faço a janta e depois nós dormimos.

– Mas e você?

– Como assim?

– Você, Bella, não sai, não namora? – eu ri.

– Jacob, mal tenho tempo para mim, que dirá para namorados e festas. Minha vida são as meninas, e só. – então ele chegou mais perto, seu braço tocando no meu.

– E... ninguém desconfia de nada daquilo? – aquilo, eram os documentos falsos.

– Não.

– O pretende fazer agora que realmente tem 18 anos. – dei de ombros, ainda não sabia o que fazer de agora em diante, eu tinha vida boa em Forks, simples, porém confortável. Tudo estava indo bem, como eu sempre quis que fosse. Mas ficar ali talvez pudesse ser arriscado. Na verdade, sempre fora, algumas pessoas realmente sabiam que eu era filha de Charlie e Renné Swan, mas nunca souberam minha idade. Meu medo era que alguém pudesse falar que eu não tinha 18 anos quando vim parar aqui – e só vim porque era o único lugar onde eu tinha uma casa – e meus planos de paz e tranqüilidade seriam abalados pela preocupação de ter as meninas tiradas de mim.

– Não sei, talvez eu vá para outro lugar, uma outra cidade, mas preciso me organizar direitinho, arrumar uma casa. Não posso simplesmente dar uma de louca e sair por ai com duas crianças ao lado. – Jacob assentiu, concordando, dando um fim no assunto, eu o convidei para almoçar. Fomos para a mesa no mesmo momento Anne e Krissy me pedir para servi-las mais uma fez, eu o fiz, e sentei para comer.

Almoçamos os quatro juntos, sempre conversando, rindo de alguma besteira que Jacob falava, não gostei da parte que ele prometeu as meninas que as levaria para conhecer a nova casa dele em Nova York. Não gostei por três motivos:

1º Ele sabia que eu não tiraria o olho delas por um segundo, e jamais deixaria as duas viajarem sem mim.

2º Os documentos delas eram falsos. Um aeroporto ou rodoviária veria isso com a maior facilidade do mundo.

3º Eu não tinha dinheiro para bancar uma viajem a Nova York.

Como era domingo, ficamos a tarde toda assistindo filmes infantis, quando a noite chegou, disse a Jacob que ficasse em meu quarto, que eu dormiria na cama com Krissy já que Anne era bem grandinha para dormir comigo em uma cama de solteiro.

Dei um banho nas duas antes de deitarem, elas faziam a maior bagunça comigo no Box.

– O que deu em você hoje, hein? Estão tão agitadas. – comentei, enxaguando o cabelo comprido e castanho – quase preto – de Anne.

– Nada, ué. A gente só ta feliz porque o tio Jake veio visitar a gente. – a mais velha disse.

– E porque ele trouxe presentes também. – aumentou Krissy.

– Kris. – repreendi. – Não vai falar isso pro seu tio. Ele vem visitar vocês e você só gosta do presente? – ela riu.

– Não mãe, mas o presente também foi legal, né Ann?

– É sim. E você tem que concordar Bella. – rolei os olhos. Terminei o banho das duas e as enrolei em uma toalha.

– Bella. Eu não vou sair pela casa só de toalha com o tio Jake aqui. – disse Anne quando eu ameacei a abrir a porta do banheiro.

– Não sai, espera que eu trago a sua roupa.

– Ta. – peguei Kris no colo, e a deixei em cima da cama dela enrolada na toalha. Peguei o pijama de Ann que estava na cama dela e voltei ao banheiro.

– Toma. Não esquece de secar bem esse cabelo.

– Aham.

– Anne, to falando sério, só deixei vocês lavarem o cabelo de noite porque nenhuma lavou ontem.

– Ta bom, Bella. Entendi.

– Ok, senhora "eu sei de tudo". – voltei para o quarto ainda ouvindo a risada dela.

Encontrei minha pestinha numero dois no mesmo lugar onde a deixei. Fechei a porta atrás de mim para que ninguém a visse pelada, já que ela não gostava.

Peguei o pijama azul dela e a vesti, sequei os cabelos cor de areia ainda úmidos e depois penteei, no mesmo tempo em que Ann entrou no quarto devidamente vestida ouvi o grito de Jacob dizendo que tomaria um banho. Gritei um "tudo bem" de volta.

– Vocês têm um belo pulmão, Bella. – riu.

– Aham. Agora vai preparar a sua cama pra deitar, vai. – e ela foi. Correu até o guarda-roupas para pegar sua colcha e depositou na cama.

Quando Kris estava pronta, arrumei a cama dela, deitei as duas. E beijei suas testas.

– Durmam bem, eu já volto, vou dar boa noite ao tio Jake e arrumar a cama dele, e pegar meu travesseiro, tem espacinho para mim aqui nesse quarto.

– SIIM. – gritaram, animadas. Ri e fui em direção ao meu quarto. Arrumei tudo para que o Jake pudesse dormir bem e peguei um travesseiro para mim. Antes de voltar ao quarto das meninas fui para a sala. Jacob estava de calças de moletom e uma camiseta.

– Já vai deitar?

– Sim, trabalho amanha cedo, e as meninas têm aula.

– Bella, os próximos dois dias eu vou ficar aqui em Forks, com vocês. Será que elas não podem faltar amanha?

– Não, de jeito nenhum, Jake. Escola é escola.

– Mas é só amanha. Eu passo o dia com elas, e quando você chegar a gente pode sair. Você sabe que eu as adoro, e adoraria aproveitar essa folga que eu ganhei lá em Nova York.

– Jake... – ele me interrompeu.

– Poxa, Bella. Pensei que você faria isso por um amigo, sabe que eu não vou seqüestrá-las.

– É, mamãe, deixa. – virei para trás, e encarei as duas a minha frente. Kris murmurou um "É, mamãe, deixa" ao mesmo tempo que Ann murmurava um "É, mana, deixa".

– As duas, para cama, agora. – apontei em direção ao quarto, no mesmo instante as duas correram. – Isso só pode ser um complô.

– Você que é má. Não quer deixar eu passar um dia com elas. Isso não faz, Bella. – olhei para ele, semi cerrando os olhos. E percebi que estava enganada, aquilo não era um complô, era chantagem emocional. Jacob sabia que eu não teria coragem de negar nada para ele, não depois de ter me ajudado tanto.

– Tudo bem, amanha elas faltam a aula. – falei um pouco alto demais, sabendo que as duas estavam bem atentas na conversa. E foi dito e feito, os gritos começaram. – Agora vão dormir.

– Obrigado, Bella. – eu ri, e bati em seu ombro.

– Seu safado, sabia que eu não ia negar nada a você. – foi a vez dele de rir.

– É, sabia mesmo. – admitiu. – Agora deixa eu ir dar boa noite para elas que eu preciso dormir. – assenti, apaguei a luz da cozinha e fui deitar também. No quarto deles encontrei Jacob, ele deu um beijo da testa de cada uma e sussurrou um "boa noite" passou por mim na porta e beijou o topo da minha cabeça.

– Boa noite, Bella.

– Boa noite, Jake.

Andei até a cama de Krissy e coloquei meu travesseiro ao lado do seu, sentindo o cheirinho delas naquele quarto, eu dormi com facilidade, não sem antes ver os dois amores da minha vida fechando os olhos e caindo na inconsciência.

**-xx-**

**Voltei hoje, como tinha prometido. Esse negocio de organizar a fanfic pra postar ta me atrasando tanto que vocês nem imaginam, mas eu vou conseguir por tudo em dia, prometo. **

**Obrigada pelos comentário, o próximo também não demora muito a chegar.**

**Um beijão!**


	4. Capítulo Três

Capitulo Três

**POV. Bella**

Os outros dois dias que se seguiram passaram como um borrão. Como eu havia prometido, as meninas faltaram aula na segunda para passarem o dia com Jacob, mas na terça, elas voltaram a normalidade, bem, quase, porque a gente chegava em casa e Jacob tinha uma programação diferente. E agora, quarta-feira de manha bem cedo, estávamos nos despedindo de Jake.

– Eu não quero que você vá, tio. – Kris fez manha.

– Mas eu prometo que volto. – ele beijou o rosto dela e depositou no chão, se agachando para ficar na altura de Anne.

– E você, não vai sentir minha falta? – ela riu, passando os braços no pescoço dele.

– É claro que eu vou, quem mais deixaria a Bella um pouco menos chata? – ele riram, eu rolei os olhos, por mais alguns minutos eles ficaram naquela despedida fechada, e quando eu fui dar um abraço em Jacob, elas se enfiaram no meio, agarrando a cintura dele, foi um abraço bem complicado.

– Tchau, Jake, vê se vem mais vezes.

– Ué, não era você quem tava dizendo que eu vinha aqui com muita freqüência?

– Você sabe que eu estava brincando, adoramos você e sua companhia.

– Eu sei, também adoro vocês, agora deixem-me ir, porque se não, chego em Nova York só semana que vem. – ele nos deu mais um abraço e entrou no carro, buzinou enquanto as meninas acenavam.

– Eu não queria que ele fosse embora. Vamos ficar sozinha de novo. – peguei uma Kris chorona no colo e a abracei, colocando as duas para dentro de casa.

– Não fique assim, amor. Ele disse que vem logo, e nós não estamos sozinhas.

– Ah... mas o tio Jake é grandão, ele podia proteger a gente. – eu ri.

– Tem gente bem maior que o tio Jake protegendo a gente.

– Quem? – eu apontei para cima, e falei junto com Anne.

– Deus. – ele murmurou um "Ahh" e desceu do meu colo. – Vamos pegar as mochilas, logo vão ficar atrasadas. Em dois minutos elas estavam dentro da picape, eu tranquei a porta de casa e ajeitei o sinto em Anne e Kris na cadeirinha. Mais essa, paguei uma grana por essa cadeira, mesmo sendo usada, estava em ótimas condições e eu não podia me arriscar.

Cheguei na escola, me despedi das duas e fui direto para o estúdio. Rosalie, minha patroa, já estava lá quando cheguei.

– Bom dia, Sra. Cullen.

– Bella. – ela riu. – Quase cinco meses trabalhando comigo e raras vezes me chama de Rose, Sr. Cullen me deixa velha, te demito da próxima vez que me chamar assim. – nós rimos. – Rosalie era uma pessoa excelente, eu a adorava e ela parecia gostar de mim e das meninas, chegou a pouco tempo na cidade com o filho e o marido e estava a recém se estabilizando.

O celular dele tocou e ela pediu com licença, fui para a minha mesa e arrumei alguns papeis, revi as foto que tinham marcadas para hoje e logo Rosalie estava ali de novo.

– Algum problema? – perguntei.

– Não. Quero dizer, sim. Droga, meu marido precisou sair, hoje é folga da senhora que cuida o Dave para mim, minha sogra e minha cunhada não estão na cidade. Bella, o dia esta muito cheio hoje? – eu, mais uma vez, olhei para a agenda.

– Bem, não muito, mas não da pra desmarcar nenhuma, Rose. – ela xingou mais uma vez.

– Seria ruim demais eu trazê-lo para cá?

– Acho que não. Se quiser posso dar uma olhada nele enquanto faz as fotos. Sou acostumada com criança.

– Ai, Bella, você é a minha salvação. – e correu. Só ouvi o barulho do carro saindo de frente ao estúdio. O filho de Rose tinha em torno d anos, o vi poucas vezes mas não se mostrou uma criança mimada ou mal comportada.

Fui fazendo meu trabalho, atendendo alguns telefones, recebendo algumas clientes e em menos de 20 minutos Rosalie estava de volta. No colo dela, um garoto de cabelos preto, pele branquinha e olhos claros, num verde iguais parecidos com o de Krissy. Rosalie deu bom dia para as clientes e andou em minha direção.

– Filho, essa é a tia que a mamãe falou. Ela vai ficar olhando você enquanto eu trabalho, tudo bem?

– Aham.

– Você não vai dizer nada, amor? – ela assentiu, andou em minha direção, eu me abaixei para ficar na sua altura, dei um beijo em seu rosto e o ouvi murmurar um tímido "Oi"

– Bella, ele tem quatro anos, sei que pode parecer qu...

– Rose, calma, vai ficar tudo bem. – ela sorriu e me passou uma bolsa com as coisas dele.

– A mamãe vai ta logo ali, qualquer coisa é só me chamar, amor. – ele balançou a cabeça de novo, segurando minha mão. Rose lhe deu um beijo e saiu. Me virei para o garoto.

– Então, você ta com fome.

– Não, tia. Mamãe me deu leite. – eu assenti.

– Vem aqui com a tia amor. – rapidamente peguei na mão dele e fui até uma salinha onde guardávamos coisas da decoração da loja, tirei de lá um grosso tapete, como onde eu trabalhava era na sala da frente da loja, eu meio que ficava atrás de um balcão, e foi ali, ao meu lado, que eu coloquei aquele tapete e abri a bolsa que Rose tinha me dado, tinha alguns brinquedos ali, eu coloquei em cima do tapete e o sentei no mesmo.

– Você pode ficar brincando aqui, ta? Qualquer coisa é só me chamar.

– Ta.

Voltei para o meu trabalho e fiquei surpreendida em como o tempo passava rápido, Rose toda hora vinha ver como Dave estava e me agradeceu por tomar conta dele. Dave de vez em quando me pedia para ir ao banheiro ou tomar água. Quando vi, já estávamos na hora do almoço.

– Bella, obrigada mesmo por ficar com ele. Meu marido já ta em casa e depois do almoço o Dave vai ficar com ele. – eu assenti.

– Não foi nada, é um garoto comportado. – ela olhou pro filho.

– Aham, sei. Porque você não o viu em casa. – rolei os olhos.

– Eu tenho duas meninas, sei bem como é isso.

– Mamãe, a tia Bella disse que na casa dela tem duas amiguinhas para mim brincar, eu posso ir lá hoje? – ela riu.

– Esta pedindo para a pessoa errada amor. – ele olhou pra mim.

– Eu posso tia?

– Quando você quiser.

– Ta, eu vou ir lá hoje, então. – Rosalie riu.

– Nós vamos marcar um dia, ai você vai, ta amor? Tia Bella cansa aqui. – ela disse. Eu apenas sorri. Eles saíram para almoçar e eu fiquei.

Como eu ficava no estúdio na hora do almoço, eu podia sair as quatro da tarde, que quando as meninas saiam da escola. Esse foi um horário que eu combinei com Rosalie. Guardei o tapete e as outras coisas de Dave e comi um sanduíche antes de voltar para o trabalho.

(...)

Eram três e meia quando Rosalie veio me dizer que eu podia ir embora.

– Foi calmo hoje, ainda bem. Você pode ir, Bella. – assenti.

– Obrigada.

– Sobre Dave, obrigada de novo e não ligue para ele, sabe como é criança, você fala que pode uma coisa e ele já quer na hora.

– Mas eu falei sério, um final de semana que vocês quiserem, é só ir lá em casa. Krissy tem três anos e acho que eles se dariam bem.

– Obrigada. Com essa mudança ele não conhece criança nenhuma por aqui, e eu não quis o colocar em nenhuma creche, tenho medo. – eu ri, sabendo do medo dela, eu me sentia assim também, mas não tinha condições de pagar babás para ficar com elas. O contrario de Rosalie.

Eu sai de lá e fui direto para a escola, cheguei lá ainda eram 15:45, Kris, por ser da creche, saia um pouco antes que Anne, hoje, eu poderia buscá-la no horário. E foi surpresa para ela me ver lá, na porta.

– Mamãe. – e correu para mim, ignorando a fila de crianças na frente dela.

– Oi amor, pronta para ir?

– Aham. – ela deu tchau a professora e nós atravessamos o pátio em direção a sala de Anne, esperamos em um banco e quando o sinal soou, aquele monte de criança corria em disparada em direção a porta, com exceção de Anne, que caminhava calmamente. Quando me viu, sorriu em nossa direção e apressou o passo.

– Já ta aqui. – murmurou.

– Vamos? – perguntei. Elas correram em direção ao carro, em questão de minutos estávamos em casa.

Fiquei alerta quando estacionei o carro na frente de casa e vi uma senhora ali. Mandei as meninas ficarem no carro e desci. Quando me aproximei mais, vi que era Carmen, nossa vizinha.

– Oi, Carmen. – sussurrei. – Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Você nem acredita, criança. Aquele maluco do meu filho sabia que eu não estava em casa e mesmo saiu e não me deixou as chaves. Vim ver se ele não deixou com você. – eu sorri, mas neguei.

– Porque não entra e fica com a gente até ele chegar?

– Ai, obrigada criança. – fiz um sinal para as meninas descerem do carro e entramos em casa. Fiz um chocolate quente para nós quatro em quanto esperávamos.

– Carmen, se importa se eu for tomar um banho?

– Claro que não, menina. A cãs é sua. – ela riu.

Sorri e fui em direção ao meu quarto, peguei uma roupa e entrei para o banheiro, a única coisa que eu não esperava, era escorregar no Box e cair em cima do punho. Minha queda fez um barulho estrondoso, por isso não me surpreendi quando as meninas apareceram escancarando a porta.

– Mãe, você ta bem?

– Tudo bem, amores, eu só cai. – Anne me passou a toalha e eu me enrolei, sai do banheiro e Carmen também estava ali.

– O que aconteceu?

– Eu cai. Escorreguei e acho que quebrei o punho.

– Ta doendo? – Anne perguntou. Tava, e muito, mas eu não diria isso para ela.

– Não muito. Vou te que ir no hospital, Pode ficar aqui Carmen, eu e as meninas já voltamos.

– Claro que não, sou velha mas sei dirigir, eu te levo. – agradeci a ela. Kris e Ann me ajudaram a vestir a roupa e na minha picape, fomos para o hospital.

– Sabe, Bella, meu filho não me deixa dirigir, ele diz que vou causar um acidente e morrer antes da hora, mas sabe, ele é mesmo um idiota. – nós rimos da espontaneidade dela. – Sou uma ótima motorista. – numa cidade como Forks, nada era longe, por isso chegamos rápido ao hospital.

Quando disse que tinha quebrado o punho, pediram para eu aguardar uns minutos, e não demorou muito para eu ser chamada. Tentei deixar Anne e Krissy esperando com Carmen, mas Anne foi teimosa o bastante para ir comigo.

– Eu também quero ir.

– Não, você fica aqui, eu já volto. – dei um beijo em sua testa e deixei Kris emburrada.

Entrei no consultório do medico, tinha um cara alto lá dentro, ele estava de costas para mim, mas mesmo assim pediu que nos sentássemos, parecia estar analisando alguma coisa, um tipo de papel.

Sentamo-nos na cadeira de frente para a mesa dele, e logo, ele estava sentado de frente para nós. Tinha cabelos bronzeados que pareciam ser arrumados para parecer bagunçado. Olhos verdes muito familiares para mim. Feições fortes, mas ao mesmo tempo de alguém tão frágil, eu senti um aperto no peito quando o vi. Não sei exatamente o porque, mas uma sensação ruim, estranho, que logo se dispersou quando ele falou.

– Olá, Srt...

– Swan. – respondi. Ele sorriu para Anne, e tocou o rosto dela com tanto carinho que eu achei estranho.

– Sou Dr. Cullen. Mas pode me chamar apenas de Edward. – sorri para ele.

Conversamos mais algumas coisas, teve também a parte constrangedora de sua pergunta "como quebrou o braço?"

E eu podia jurar que ele queria rir quando eu disse que escorreguei no banho. Fui levada para fazer um raio-X, e me surpreendi com a rapidez com que ficou pronto.

Dr. Cullen confirmou a fratura no pulso, e logo eu estava com um tipo de tipóia em volta da mão.

– Então, Isabella. Apenas tome mais cuidado. Vou te dar um remédio para caso sinta dor, e a data que terá de voltar aqui para tirar a tala. – eu assenti, descobrindo o nome da "coisa" em meu pulso.

– Cuide bem da sua...

– Irmã. – falei.

– Cuide bem da sua irmã, Anne. Fique de olho para que ela não faça muita força com o braço. E que descanse. – Anne riu.

– É difícil para a Bella descansar, doutor. A Kris não da sossego. – ele riu, mesmo sem saber quem era Kris, e eu preferia assim. O porque, eu não sabia.

Quando ele me liberou – depois de dar um pirulito a Anne – me senti aliviada por ele ter ficado em sua sala ao invés de me acompanhar. De alguma maneira, eu queria evitar que Edward Cullen pusesse os olhos em Kris, em Anne também. Mas, eu não sei, com Kris era diferente.

Krissy assim que me viu correu, e eu só não a peguei no colo porque não podia. Carmen disse que ela havia sido uma boa menina esperando quietinha. Como na vinda, foi Carmen quem dirigiu, e eu ria das coisas que ela falava do filho que a proibia de dirigir. Quando chegamos, a luz da casa ao lado estava acesa.

– Bom, acho que aquele desnaturado esta em casa, criança. Vou indo.

– Muito obrigada pela ajuda.

– Eu é que te agradeço, a tempos não sabia o que era dirigir. – riu. – Se precisar de alguma coisa ´por causa do pulso, é só chamar. Uma velha como eu não tem mais nada para fazer. Por isso... – e foi embora, me deixando ali, rindo.

Quando entramos em casa e as meninas tomaram banho, aquela sensação de profundo alivio voltou a me dominar. O porque, exatamente, eu não sabia. Mas ficava feliz por isso.


	5. Capítulo Quatro

Capítulo Quatro

– Mãe, no meu aniversário pode ter aquela coisa que teve no da Anne? – Krissy perguntou enquanto estávamos deitadas as três em minha cama, eu, no meio delas.

– Que _coisa,_ Kris?

– Aquela coisa grande que pula.

– Ah... ela ta falando da cama elástica, Bella.

– Hu... eu não sei amor, mas as coisas estão melhores, a gente pode fazer sim.

– EBA! Eu quero a cama _elatica._

– É elástica.

– E qual a diferença? – eu ri, Anne também.

Eu falava sério quando dizia que as coisas estavam melhores, financeiramente. Meu trabalho era suficiente para nós. Como completei 18 anos a pouco tempo, eu podia mexer na poupança que meus pais fizeram para mim quando era menor, e Anne, mais tarde, poderia mexer na dela, que não era tão grande, mas ainda assim.

Eu lembro de como tudo foi tão difícil no começo, penso em como as coisas poderiam ter sido diferente se, em todas as vezes que eu precisei de algo, Jacob não tivesse me ajudado. Teve também vezes em que meu lado adolescente aflorava, teve uma vez que eu fiquei alucinada porque um de meus cantores favoritos tinha lançado um novo CD, e eu queria aquilo, muito. Kris tinha pouco mais de um ano e Anne acabado de completar cinco. Eu fiz de tudo para poder comprar, troquei a frauda de Kris, comprei a mais barata, que no fundo, eu sabia que a prejudicaria, mas mesmo assim eu não voltei atrás, comprei o bendito CD, e por algum tempo Kris usou a frauda ruim. O resultado foi ela toda assada, mas assada mesmo, o bumbum todo machucado, e eu me odiava quando a pomada que eu passava ardia nela, eu quebrei aquela droga de CD, a levei no médico – o que me receitou a pomada – e por um tempo torturante, dar banho nela, trocar a frauda, ver o rostinho assustado sempre que me via encher a banheira ou com a pomada na mão, foi a coisa mais horrível da minha vida. Mas eu aprendi, eu nunca mais pensaria em mim antes delas, eu podia passar fome, mas as minhas meninas teriam sempre o melhor, e assim eu fiz. Tantas vezes deixei – ainda deixo – de comprar algo para mim para poder dar a elas, e é o melhor que eu faço, sempre, eu não poderia me arrepender. E ver o sorriso de Anne quando eu disse que em sua festa de sete anos poderia ter a cama elástica, foi uma coisa impagável, claro que Kris ficou chateada porque no aniversário de três anos dela eu fiz algo bem pequeno, mas naquela época eu ainda não podia me dar ao luxo de gastar com o desnecessário, mas agora ela poderia ter uma festa melhor.

Sorri enquanto as observava, as duas com as cabeças em cada lado de meu peito, Anne sorria tão abertamente que aparecia o espaço "vazio" de seu primeiro dente caído da frente. Kris sorria com aquela ingenuidade infantil que era só dela, os olhos verdes brilhavam, beijei a cabeça de cada uma e acariciei seus cabelos – com cuidado para não machucar ainda mais o pulso.

– Não acham que é melhor ir dormir? – perguntei.

– Ahh mamãe, a gente quer domir com você. – não me dei ao trabalho de corrigi-la.

– É, Bella, só essa noite.

– Ah... ta bom, mas só essa noite, não vão se acostumando, hein. – elas riram enquanto eu apagava a luz do quarto de e ligava a TV, elas não gostavam de um quarto totalmente escuro.

...

Com alguma dificuldade, preparei o café da manha das duas. As ajudei a se vestirem e escovar os dentes, depois de as deixar na escola, fui para o meu trabalho. Anne me ajudou bastante, dizendo que já era grande e, por isso, prendeu Kris na cadeirinha. Quando cheguei no trabalho, a cara de Rosalie não podia ser de mais surpresa.

– Menina, o que aconteceu com o seu pulso?

– Eu quebrei. – respondi.

– E fala isso com a maior naturalidade? Mas me diz, o que esta fazendo aqui? – a encarei, o cenho franzido.

– Como? Vim trabalhar, como sempre, você está bem?

– Claro que eu estou, mas você não, volte para casa, esta dispensada pelas próximas duas semanas.

– O QUE? DE JEITO NENHUM. Eu tenho que trabalhar.

– Olha, pelo que me informaram, eu ainda sou sua chefe, e estou dizendo que você esta dispensada pelas próximas duas semanas ou até quando precisar que esse pulso melhore.

– Mas eu estou bem, consigo trabalhar.

– Rose...

– Sem, _Rose._Faça o que eu estou mandando. E não se preocupe, eu peço para alguém buscar as meninas na escola esses dias.

– NÃO. Isso não, sério, obrigada, mas elas não vão querer vir com um estranho, posso dirigir, fiz isso agora mesmo, sério, Rose. – ela riu.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas se precisar de alguma coisa é só ligar, agora... – ela pegou minha bolsa e me passou-a. – trate de ir para casa. – lhe dei um sorriso e murmurei um "obrigada", depois me virei para ir embora, na porta, ouvi Rose me chamar.

– Sim?

– Dave não parou de me pedir para ir na sua casa, tem um parque na cidade, ele chegou a poucos dias, seria um abuso meu pedir para você e as meninas irem com a gente? Sabe, por eles? – eu via o nervosismo estampado no rosto dela, eu entendia aquilo. Ela não queria que o filho se sentisse sozinho e se tornasse uma pessoa triste, como eu mesmo muitas vezes tive medo. E até sabia desse tal parque, Anne tinha pedido para ir e eu disse que pensaria.

– Claro que vamos. É só me dizer a hora e o dia. – e nós marcamos para o final de semana as sete da noite, seria num sábado, muito bom, as meninas não teriam aula por isso poderiam dormir até tarde no domingo.

...

Contar que iríamos ao parque foi impressionante. As duas pulavam, gritavam, pegaram até lápis e caneta para fazerem uma lista dos brinquedos que queriam ir.

As deixei naquela euforia e fui tomar um banho, e parecia uma louca rindo enquanto me lembrava do tombo constrangedor.

**POV. Edward**

Meu sobrinho estava em casa. Eu adorava aquilo. Dave muitas vezes me salvava de poucas e boas. Era bom tê-lo por perto, me fazia sentir melhor em relação a minha filha.

Dave e eu jogávamos videogame na sala, eu, claro, o estava deixando ganhar, e isso o fazia dançar uma coreografia ridícula de vitória que Emmett – meu irmão mais velho – o tinha ensinado.

– Dave, isso foi tãao gay. – ri.

– O que é gay, tio?

– Edward. – minha mãe repreendeu.

– O que? Nem fiz nada.

– Pare de dizer essas coisas na frente do menino.

– Tio, o que é gay. – insistiu. Minha mãe levantou do sofá onde estava sentada e me deu um tapa na nuca, no mesmo instante, Rosalie chegou.

– Dave. – chamou. O garota saiu correndo até ela, e eu me sentia maravilhado vendo os dois, e me perguntava se um dia eu poderia ter momentos como aquele. Onde eu chegaria em casa depois do trabalho e minha filha correria até mim, pularia em meu colo e me enchia de beijos, exatamente como Dave. – A mamãe falou com a tia Bella hoje, e sabe o que ela disse?

– O que?

– Que ela e as meninas topam ir ao parque com a gente no fim de semana, viu que legal. – o menino deu mais uns gritos de felicidade, Rose entrou na casa, beijando minha mãe e a mim.

– E cadê o meu marido?

– Trabalhando. – Alice, que descia as escadas, respondeu.

– Emm trabalha demais. – eu ri.

– Até parece, ele só esta assim porque acabou de chegar na cidade, mas depois disso, posso apostar que ele vai ficar em casa praticamente o dia todo. – e uma almofada voou em mim, e uma Rosalie de língua pra fora me olhava. Dave riu, seu rosto logo voltando a ficar sério.

– Mamãe, o que é gay?

**POV. Bella**

– Mamãe, hoje já é sábado. – ri.

– Não, querida, ainda não é sábado.

– Mas quanto tempo falta para ser sábado, então? Porque demora tanto?

– Kris, você precisa ter paciência, as coisas não acontecem na hora que a gente quer.

– Eu não goto de esperar.

– Ninguém _gosta._

...

– Bella, porque a gente precisa colocar tanto casaco? – sério, eu estava começando a ficar doida com tantos "Porque eu preciso disso?" "Porque não aquilo?"

– Meninas, por favor, me ouçam. Eu faço, sempre, o que é melhor para vocês. Se quiserem sair logo, por favor, se apressem.

– HOJE JÁ É SABADO? – Kris gritou do banheiro.

– SIM. – gritei de volta.

Ah... droga, Kris estava no banheiro, SOZINHA. Larguei o cabelo de Anne e corri para o banheiro, onde eu havia deixado Kris se secando, quando cheguei lá, ela estava de blusa e calcinha.

– Viu, mãe, eu já sei me vestir sozinha.

– Aham. – murmurei, desvirando a blusa e a calcinha.

– Mas tava certo. – falou.

– Não amor, tava virado. Depois a mamãe te ensina certinho, ta? Mas agora precisamos ser rápidas. – até onde pudermos com o meu braço.

Depois de vesti-la com um vestido de inverno rosa clarinho e uma meia calça grossa branca, eu pus uma botinha de cano curto da mesma cor do vestido. Faltava só o cabelo. Voltando para a sala, voltei a pentear o cabelo de Anne, terminei de arrumar a calça jeans nela, a bata azul e uma tiara no cabelo, ela calçou o All-Star branco e queria me matar quando a mandei vestir o casaco. Voltei para Krissy, terminando com o cabelo, o deixei solto também, ela parecia um anjinho com aquele cabelo dourado cacheado e de vestido rosa. As deixei sentadas na sala e fui para o meu banho, vestindo também uma calça jeans, uma blusa azul, All-Star e um casaco, só prendi o cabelo.

Quando meu relógio marcou 19:15h já estávamos as três prontas, quando meu celular tocou.

– Bella? Sou eu, Rosalie?

– Ah, oi.

– Só para avisar que já chegamos, estamos em frente a montanha-russa.

– Tudo bem, estamos saindo de casa. Logo estamos ai.

– Certo, meu cunhado passou de nos encontrar mais tarde, tudo bem para vocês.

– Claro, sem problemas.

– É, isso, até logo então. – me despedi e desliguei.

Coloquei as meninas no carro e seguimos ao tal parque, as duas, eufóricas e ansiosas pela diversão.

...

Eu ria horrores vendo o marido de Rosalie e divertir com as crianças, estávamos nós duas na fila da pipoca, bem em frente ao "Aviãozinho" onde Emmett e as crianças estavam.

– É um bebêzão, né? Dave o adora. – ri.

– Ele é bem divertido.

– Bella. – virei para trás, uma Anne risonha e com a respiração entrecortada, me chamava.

– O que foi, amor?

– Eu posso ir com o tio Emm naquele carro-choque?

– Pode sim, mas cuidado. E a Kris?

– Está saindo do...

– Anne. – uma voz a chamou, olhamos para frente e o Dr. Cullen estava lá, e mais uma vez o aperto em meu peito surgiu.

– O senhor lembrou de mim. – ela riu.

– Não esqueço das mulheres bonitas que entram na minha sala. – ela riu ainda mais, indo dar-lhe um abraço. Eu achei aquilo estranho, de verdade, um médico lembrando de uma menina de sete anos? Bem... diferente.

– Olá. – murmurou ao olhar para mim, apenas tentei sorrir quando assenti.

– Bella, vejo que já conhece meu cunhado, Edward. – me perguntei como não relacionei o sobrenome dos dois antes. Uma verdadeira boba, isso que eu fui.

– Ah... sim, foi ele quem me atendeu no hospital, e outras conversas surgiram, até que, a voz de Kris surgiu atrás de mim.

– _Mamãe._– senti o aperto em meu peito doer ainda mais, o sentimento de que eu era uma boba ficando cada vez mais escondido, pois no lugar dele, eu senti _medo. Porque?_

**-xx-**_  
_

**Ufa! Dois de uma vez só pra vocês *-***

**Muitas leitoras querem que chegue logo no capítulo que eu parei lá no Nyah (o 18) e eu to me esforçando pra postar rápido. Conto com todas pra comentarem, ok? **

**Mil Beijos!**


End file.
